Bill Tries Science
by Tweaks
Summary: An endearing story about a Voidwalker who decides to do what no Voidwalker has done before- science.


_AN: just in case you were wondering, Ardene is my blood elf mage and Falla is my sister's orc warlock. I nicknamed her Voidwalker Bill since I couldn't remember his name at first. This is a story about Bill, because everyone loves Bill. Even if you don't know him. I hope you enjoy this strange story which was the result of weird conversations and finishing my math test half an hour early. I hope you enjoy it.  
_--------------------------------------------------------

One day Falla was cleaning out her bank with her trusty companion, Bill, at her side.

"Hmm…" she muttered, looking at the odd assortment of items, "Hallows End wands? Could be useful. Peacebloom? Maybe not. Eye poker and torture stick? Gotta keep those! Entrails? No brainer- of course they stay!" The orc continued throwing things over her shoulders into different piles, some narrowly missing her blue Voidwalker friend.

"Hey, you!" Falla's best blood elfy friend, Ardene, poked her head into the bank, "I finally have 100 pieces of Mageweave so I can finally go up 5 levels in tailoring. I'll be down by the tailoring trainer if you need me."

"'kay," Falla responded, "have fun."

"I shall. Bye, Falla! Bye, Bill!" she turned while waving to them and disappeared around the corner.

Bill, being rather bored, started looking at some objects hear him. After rummaging through entrails and bloodthistle he found some lumps of coal. He looked at it for a moment, remembering some tales he heard once while Falla and Ardene were spending about three hours in the auction house: a tale about turning coal into gold. He decided to give it a shot. He closed his eyes and raised his hands over the coal, visualising the transformation.

Meanwhile, Falla was still cleaning out her bank. "Why do I have gold ore?" she muttered, staring at it. She shrugged and threw it in the general direction of the 'to sell' pile. She missed. It sailed towards Bill, hitting him on the head before bouncing onto the coal, hitting the coal away and resting in its place.

Bill opened his eyes and looked at his gold. Success! He happily placed it I the pile with Falla's other ore.

Bill then turned his attention towards some mechanical parts along with a blueprint for a teleportation device. He picked up the print and, deciding the recipe didn't sound too hard, decided to try to make one.

After some time of fumbling around with nuts and bolts and random wires and gears he ended up with something that, surprisingly, looked quite a bit like the picture of the finished product. Excited, he tried it out.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooo."

Bill, Falla, and the banker all turned their heads towards the cow now standing in the middle of the Orgrimmar bank.

"Why is there a cow in our bank?" one of the bankers asked angrily.

"Now now, don't be _mooooooody_!" a blood elf poked his head around the corner into the bank to deliver the bad joke. Falla punched him. The orcs went back to their business, ignoring the cow which promptly wandered off in search of vegetation in Orgrimmar.

Bill, however, stared at the teleportation device with a huge smile on his face. He teleported something! Another success!

Placing the device beside Falla's entrails and torture devices Bill examined the objects for more experiments to try. Eventually he noticed Falla's mountain of herbs. He examined them closely, trying to remember the names Falla called them while apologising to Ardene for veering off in random directions while running. After indentifying quite a few of them he picked up some peacebloom and silverleaf, deciding he liked the names of them the best. Not knowing where to start he looked for a recipe. Unable to find any alchemy recipes he shrugged and decided to try his own approach.

With much concentration Bill gently pressed the two herbs together. They promptly exploded.

"What happened?!" Falla shouted, turning around to see her now blackened Voidwalker still holding two wilted, charred stems. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Flowers…" he muttered, pointing towards the piles of silverleaf and the piles of peacebloom.

"Pardon?"

Bill picked up a silverleaf and peacebloom and once again touched them together. Once again they exploded.

"WHAT?!" Falla grabbed some peacebloom and silverleaf and touched them together. Nothing happened. She pressed them harder. Still nothing. She then proceeded to mash the flowers together as violently as possible.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Ardene asked, entering the bank with some garments and blots of cloth in hand.

"They weren't exploding!" Falla exclaimed, showing Ardene the mangled herbs.

"Er…yah?" she did not understand.

Bill turned away from the confused duo and sat down to collect his thoughts. Throughout the day he had two successful experiments and one failed. Despite the failures he wasn't sad- even the best of scientists make mistakes sometimes. For a first try a sixty- six percent success rate isn't bad at all. Yes, he decided, he is a good scientist.


End file.
